Le centre commercial
by Ricky2freime
Summary: OS court. Lisbon et Jane font du shopping.


**Disclaimer**

**Je ne possède pas les personnages du Mentalist.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

- Vous me fatiguez, Jane… je ne devrais même pas être là… je suis chef d'équipe quand même !

- Alleeezz, Lisbon… quoi… C'est pas sympa de se retrouver dans le temple de la consommation de si bon matin ?

Après avoir dis cela, Jane s'était arrêté et avait regardé autour de lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres, un rien ironique.

Le Sacramento Mall, immense construction de verre et de marbre, scintillait de mille feux : les décorations de noël avaient été installées et elles engloutissaient à elles seules assez d'électricité pour illuminer un gros village. Les allées, encore vides à cette heure matinale, ressemblaient à de larges autoroutes de shopping, dans l'attente du chaland, prêtes à le dépouiller de sa moindre petite fortune. Jane ne détestait pas le lieu mais une part de lui-même ressentait un gâchis énorme. Pour oublier, il se pencha sur Lisbon.

- On a combien ? Demanda Jane.

Elle ouvrit une enveloppe demi-format et en tira un post-it.

- Humm… 2632 dollars…

Jane émit un petit sifflet admiratif.

- On peut dire que Carl Bernstein (1) est apprécié…

- Oui, _Gros Carl_ est une figure du CBI… je crois qu'il était déjà là quand on a construit le bâtiment… ajouta Lisbon. Bon… pour un départ à la retraite… qu'est-ce qu'on peut offrir…

- En tous cas, c'est sympa de vous occuper de ça…

- J'étais pas toute seule, Van Pelt, Rigsby et Cho m'ont aidée…

- Laissez-moi deviner, c'est Van Pelt qui a rapporté la plus grosse somme ? Elle vendrait des VHS à un aveugle…

- Jane ! Fit, outrée, Lisbon… c'est de très mauvais goût… et puis, vous savez, les VHS… on a inventé des trucs qui s'appellent les DVD et les blu ray…

- Oh… fit Jane mi-étonné, mi-surpris…

Lisbon le regarda du coin de l'œil. Il le savait très bien. C'était juste pour la faire enrager.

- Van Pelt est celle qui a récupéré de l'argent auprès du plus grand nombre de collègues…

- Donc… vous validez mon analyse… Interrompit Jane.

- MAIS… Mais c'est Cho qui a rapporté les plus grosses sommes… Je ne sais pas comment…

- En pariant sur le jeu du « Clafouillis »…

- En… ? En pariant ? fit une Lisbon estomaquée. J'ai du mal à croire çà… ce n'est pas le genre de Cho…

- Non, c'est vrai… il a fallu que je le pousse un peu, dit Jane qui semblait assez satisfait de lui, les mains dans ses poches… Les gens ne se méfient pas de Cho… J'aurais proposé le « Clafouillis », on m'aurait fuit comme la peste…

- Et donc, vous avez envoyé Cho pour piquer le pognon de vos collègues…

- Rôôô… Lisbooon… fit Jane en dodelinant de la tête. Vous avez une vision tellement étroite des choses…

- Ouai, Jane… Ca s'appelle l'honnêteté… Vous devriez essayer… pour changer…

Jane se prit la poitrine à pleines mains comme s'il était terrassé par une crise cardiaque.

- Aouch… dit-il… touché…

Lisbon reprit sa marche dans l'allée principale du centre commercial pour se diriger vers un plan.

- Bon, ça ne me dit pas ce qu'on peut lui trouver à Carl…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il aime ?

- Personne ne le sait… il habite quasiment au bureau…

- Et sa femme ne dit rien ?

- Je crois qu'après cinq divorces…

- Ah… dit Jane d'un air entendu… effectivement… cinq divorces ?

- Et autant de pensions…

Il y eut un léger flottement entre Lisbon et Jane.

Elle scrutait la carte, pendue sur près de deux mètres de haut, dans l'espoir de trouver le nom d'un magasin qui l'inspirerait.

Jane regardait autour de lui : il n'était pas encore 9h00 du matin et une petite foule commençait à s'amasser devant les vitrines. Toujours en regardant les passants, il demanda à Lisbon.

- Et vous ? Vous aimeriez quoi, pour votre départ à la retraite ?

Lisbon eut un petit éclat de rire.

- Vous rigolez ?

- Quoi ?

- Parti comme c'est parti, je ne connaitrai jamais la retraite… je mourrai au bureau ! dit-elle.

Jane fut surpris par cette pointe d'humour noir.

- Oh ? Vous n'avez pas l'intention d'arriver jusque là, alors ?

- L'intention, comme vous dites, si… mais vu ce que vous me faites subir, il y a des chances que je meure avant ma ménaupose…

Jane regarda stupéfait Lisbon qui se rendit compte à ce moment précis de l'énormité qu'elle venait de dire. Elle rougit.

- Bon, enfin… vous comprenez ce que je veux dire…

- Je le crains oui…

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

- Bon, ben pour noël alors ? Reprit Jane.

Lisbon se tourna vers lui. Elle avait repris ses esprits – tout en se promettant de réfléchir plus longtemps la prochaine fois qu'elle ouvrirait la bouche – et regarda Jane la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, les épaules tombantes.

- Jane, souffla-t-elle, vous… me… fatiguez…

Il ouvrit ses mains, paumes vers l'extérieur, marquant son innocence.

- Quoi ? Noël approche… je suis juste curieux… C'est tout…

Il fit une pause puis reprit.

- Alors ? Dans l'hypothèse – et ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, n'est-ce pas ? – que ayez été assez gentille cette année pour recevoir un cadeau du Père Noël… vous choisiriez quoi ?

Lisbon s'était à nouveau retournée vers la carte, faisant mine de chercher une information primordiale.

- Allez Lisbon… faites pas votre mauvaise tête… vous perdez du crédit auprès du Père Noëëëël…

- Vous d'abord… fit-elle sur un ton de défi en le regardant dans les yeux… Je vous dis si vous me dites…

- C'est réglo… dit le mentaliste… moi… je… voudrais…

Lisbon vit passer dans les yeux de Jane des sentiments conflictuels. Une nouvelle fois, elle avait parlé trop vite. Ce que Jane voulait, elle le savait : au mieux, Red John ligoté sur une chaise, au pire sa tête sur un plateau d'argent. Elle s'en voulut tout à coup, car, le ton badin et faussement agressif de leur conversation allait tourner à l'eau de boudin. Et la matinée serait foutue. Elle se maudit intérieurement. Jane ne la fatiguait pas, au contraire, il l'amusait. D'une certaine façon, elle était plus vivante à ses côtés.

- Je… voudrais… dit Jane… refaire la décoration de mon salon…

Lisbon resta bouche bée.

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Oui, mon salon… je le referai… je transformerais mon salon en bar de plage…

- C'est idiot…

Lisbon, au fond d'elle-même, se sentit soulagée.

Jane la regarda, il esquissa un sourire.

- Vous ne direz pas cela quand je vous inviterai… il y aura du sable partout, un bar en bambou, des torches aux murs et des chaises longues devant l'écran plasma placé au mur. Je donnerai des tongues à mes invités et tout le monde devra porter un maillot de bain… Je servirai des cocktails dans des noix de coco…

Il haussa ses sourcils en regardant Lisbon.

- … Ca vous tente ? Je vous verrai bien en bikini.

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur le bras.

- Je vous interdis…

- Bon d'accord… vous aurez droit de porter un pagne alors… ma vahiné… souffla-t-il avec un drôle d'accent.

- C'est n'importe quoi… de toute façon, c'est pas un cadeau qu'on demande au Père Noël…

- Bon… à vous… vous voulez quoi pour noël…

- Je n'ai pas envie de jouer… on a du boulot, là…

- Non, non… allez… plus vite vous m'aurez dit, plus vite on se remettra au boulot…

Lisbon souffla de mécontentement.

- Allez, ne faites pas semblant d'être en colère…

- La Jamaïque…

- Quoi ?

- Deux semaines en Jamaïque, au soleil, sans rien faire, sans téléphone, loin du travail… et loin de vous…

Jane fit une grimace bizarre puis sourit…

- Vous savez… je pourrai vous prêter mon appartement, plutôt, si vous voulez… ça vous fera faire des économies…

- Ce que vous êtes bête !... Et j'ai dit « loin de vous »…

- Je ne vous crois pas…

Lisbon le regarda à nouveau en essayant de ne pas rire.

- On peut s'y mettre ?

Jane la regarda à son tour et remit ses mains dans les poches.

- Un kit complet de pêche en haute mer…

- Quoi ? dit Lisbon.

- Un kit complet de pêche en haute mer… pour Carl…

- D'où vous sortez ça ?

- C'est lui qui me l'a dit…

- Je… quoi ?

Jane s'était déjà éloigné à petites foulées rapides en direction de l'aile Sud du centre commercial.

- Allez, venez Lisbon… je sais où trouver le matériel ! Lui cria-t-il.

Lisbon essaya de le rejoindre sans courir mais il était trop rapide. Elle perdait du terrain.

- Eh ! Jane ! Non mais attendez-moi !

Vivante. Voilà ce qu'elle était auprès de lui.

* * *

(1) Vous pouvez croiser rapidement le gros Carl dans l'OS "Hello Wayne"


End file.
